Tales from the Red Book
by Eledhwen
Summary: Three bedtime stories from the Red Book of Westmarch, told by Samwise Fairbairn to his children. [Amalgamation of three stories previously archived separately.]
1. Meriadoc and Peregrin

Disclaimer: All original characters are mine. Everything else belongs to the Tolkien estate.  
  
MERIADOC AND PEREGRIN  
  
"Well, children," said Samwise Fairbairn, settling himself down in front of the fire, "would you like a bedtime story?"  
  
"Something from the Red Book!" said five-year old Rolo, jumping up and down in his excitement.  
  
"Naturally something from the Red Book," his father said, lifting the heavy volume onto his knees. "But which bit?"  
  
"The King and Queen visiting the borders?" asked Daffodil, at fifteen feeling herself a little above bedtime stories but wanting to listen anyway.  
  
"Frodo and Sam in the spider's lair!" suggested her younger brother Hamfast. "Please, Dad, we haven't had that part for ages. I like Sam best, Dad. You were named after him, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, Hammy, I was," said Sam.  
  
"I want Lórien," said Marigold, twisting her hair-ribbon between her fingers. "The Mirror."  
  
"How about a new bit?" their father said, flicking through the yellowing pages to the back of the book. "Have I ever told you about Meriadoc and Peregrin's last ride?"  
  
"Perhaps once," Daffodil said, thoughtfully, "when I was very little."  
  
"I never heard it!" shouted Rolo.  
  
Sam smiled and put Rolo on the seat next to him.  
  
"So, Meriadoc and Peregrin's last ride it is." He cleared his throat. "'In the year 1484 of the Shire-Reckoning, a messenger arrived at the Buckland Gate, his clothes stained from long travel, bearing a scroll with the green and white arms of Rohan on the seal. He brought summons from King Éomer for Meriadoc Brandybuck, the King being desirous to see his sword-thain before his death, which he knew was imminent. Master Meriadoc and Thain Peregrin took counsel together and in the late Spring they both handed over their homes and offices to their sons, Sadoc Brandybuck and Faramir Took,' (whose wife was your great-great-grandmother's sister, children), 'and they rode off together from Buckland, over the Sarn Ford and on to the North-South Road upon which they kept through the Gap of Rohan. Many people saw them as they passed and saluted these two heroes of legend, dressed in the liveries of Rohan and Gondor as was their habit. As Autumn was drawing into its fullness they arrived in the golden hall of Meduseld, in Edoras in Rohan. King Éomer was in the twilight of his days, but he had a son, Elfwine, called the Fair, who was the apple of the king's eye. The years of battle and the free air of Rohan had kept Éomer hale and hearty, but on the arrival of Meriadoc and Peregrin the halflings could see that he had not long to live. Meriadoc was much grieved, however he hid his sadness so that Éomer might enjoy the more his last weeks on Middle-earth, before his soul went to the everlasting home of Men. They talked and sang of the Great Years, remembering with joy tinged with sadness their friends who had passed Over Sea. As the golden leaves of Fangorn Wood were falling from the trees, in the late Autumn of 1484, Éomer Éadig, King of Rohan, passed away into an endless sleep, and much was the grieving in both Rohan and Gondor at the end of the King who many said was the greatest leader of the Rohirrim since Eorl the Young first flew the white horse at the Field of Celebrant, though his deeds mayhap were not as great as that last of Théoden Thengel's son who fell on the Pelennor Fields. Meriadoc and Peregrin remained at Meduseld until the green mound had been raised over Éomer's body, first of the tombs of the Third Line, and until Elfwine the Fair had been crowned King. Then they took leave of the household of Edoras and rode south again across the plains to Minas Tirith.  
  
'In the White City the two were acclaimed and greeted with great joy. King Elessar and Queen Arwen made free for them fair apartments in the Citadel and they had the freedom of the City and lands of Gondor. Elessar sent gifts to King Elfwine in recognition of his assumption of the throne of Rohan, and also in memory of his friend and companion-in-arms Éomer, and great was his sadness at his passing; for Elessar and Éomer had drawn swords together on the Pelennor Fields at the liberation of Minas Tirith, and since that day had fought many a glorious victory for Gondor and Rohan together. Elessar himself had many years yet to live in glory. The halflings spent many a day walking and singing on the high walls of the City, remembering their youth, and Peregrin pointed out to Meriadoc the place where he had seen the Darkness fall on Gondor, and they went together to the Houses of Healing and recalled those who had brought Meriadoc back to health following the fall of the Nazgûl on the Pelennor Fields. The Men of the City delighted in their presence and called them, as of old, the Ernil i Pheriannath. Their companions from the War of the Ring, Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf visited Minas Tirith from their dwellings in Ithilien and the Glittering Caves of Aglarond and spent several weeks with the aging halflings.  
  
'But halflings, unlike Elves, cannot live forever, and three years after Meriadoc and Peregrin had ridden away from the Shire, they died within a day of each other. The City mourned them for twenty days and their bodies were laid in the Hallows of Rath Dínen by Elessar himself, amongst the great of Gondor. Next to the bed of Peregrin was a great empty bed, waiting for the long reign of Elessar to end. Elessar and Arwen commanded that Meriadoc and Peregrin should be remembered with honour, and thus are they still.  
  
'Elessar laid down his life at last two hundred years after his birth in the North, and there do three of the Fellowship of the Ring lie together, to be gloried in the history of all Free Peoples until the Sun should fall into the Western Seas at the end of Time.' " Sam closed the book. "And that was the last riding of Meriadoc and Peregrin, children. Now, bed!" He put the book on the shelf where it belonged and carefully picked up Rolo, sleeping on the sofa next to him. "You can have another story tomorrow night." 


	2. The Fell Winter

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
THE FELL WINTER  
  
It was winter. Outside Fairbairn Towers the snow was falling thick and fast, laying down a gentle white carpet on the green hills. Inside, the hall was hung with fresh-smelling garlands of holly and mistletoe, and the rooms were filled with the appetising smell of baking and roasting.  
  
In the warm and cosy sitting room Samwise Fairbairn sat with his four children and his wife Jasmine. They had just finished a raucous game of pick-up-sticks, which Hamfast had won with great delight, and now Daffodil, the eldest, was helping her mother wind wool whilst the others were clamouring for a story from their father. Samwise let himself be jumped upon by his littlest son Rolo before agreeing, with more eagerness than he showed to his children.  
  
He put Rolo down and stood up to get the large red book which was a family heirloom. It had first been the property of the famous hobbit Bilbo Baggins, who had kept a record of his adventures with dwarves, dragons and gold in the Third Age; and Bilbo had passed it on to his heir Frodo the Nine-Fingered, who in turn had given it to his faithful servant, friend and inheritor Samwise Gamgee before leaving Middle-earth for the West - but that, of course, was just a myth upheld by the Fairbairns. Most inhabitants of the Shire believed firmly that Bilbo and Frodo had 'disappeared' again, as was their wont, and gone away to die in some far-off land. Now the Fairbairns, descendants of Samwise Gamgee's eldest and fairest daughter Elanor, kept the huge volume safe and passed on its contents to their children. The young hobbits loved the many and varied tales contained within the covers, from the riddle-game Bilbo played with the slimy Gollum, to the description of the battle fought by Gandalf the wizard with the Balrog in Moria, or the pomp of the crowning of King Elessar. They had heard them all before and never tired of asking for repeats.  
  
Now Samwise opened the book, fingering the yellowing parchment gently.  
  
"I thought we'd have some history today," he said. "As it's coming up to Yule, what do you say to the tale of the Fell Winter?"  
  
"Yes please!" yelled Hamfast, jumping up and down enthusiastically.  
  
"It's scary," murmured Marigold, cuddling up to her father's legs.  
  
"If you're scared, Mari, don't listen," said their mother. "Don't frighten them, Sam," she added.  
  
"It's not scary!" laughed Samwise. "Are we all happy?" He riffled through the pages and found the place where the story of the Fell Winter began.  
  
"'The snow began early that year. The first flakes fell from the sky in late Halimath, just after Bilbo Baggins's twenty-first birthday, and by the end of Winterfilth the grass and fields were ankle-deep. The young hobbits loved the snow, and every day spent all afternoon playing snow-fights and building snow-hobbits. But the farmers cursed the early winter, as their harvests rotted in the velvety blanket and the animals froze to death in the fields.  
  
'The big families began laying in provisions. The Tooks and Brandybucks gathered the clans together in their holes, and in Hobbiton, the larger holes such as Bag End -'"  
  
"I've been there!" shouted Hamfast, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"So have we all," Samwise said, his finger on the page. "But no interruptions, Hammy, remember?" He coughed and carried on. "'The larger holes such as Bag End were used as communal shelters for the old and the young. And the snow kept falling. Now the Bywater Pool was frozen over and everyone made skates and went skating in the evenings. It got colder and colder and soon the weather was too bad for skating. The hobbits closed their windows and piled on the firewood. Yule was quiet and the hobbits sat indoors and watched the paths block up and the eaves of their holes become heavy with the white snow.  
  
'Still the winter would have been manageable had it not been for the ultimate disaster, particularly from the prospect of the Brandybucks. They had always believed strongly that they were protected from the fears that were in the outside world (things like the Big People, and Elves, and general unknown but undoubtedly present dangers) by the presence of the deep and fast-flowing Brandywine on the edge of their borders. Nothing had ever crossed the Brandywine without leave, and the Brandybucks believed nothing ever would. They were wrong.'"  
  
Daffodil shivered deliciously, winding green wool assiduously. She knew the story, of course, but it never failed to excite her. She watched her father as he turned the page with care.  
  
"'One night, just after Yule, young Adalgrim Took, who had been visiting his aunt Mirabella in Brandy Hall with messages and provisions from the Smials, went outside to see if the snow looked like letting up. He was anxious to get home to his family. He wandered a few metres, walking along the pathway of shallower snow kept clean by the Brandybucks, staring up at the sky, when he heard a noise. It sounded like an animal. Adalgrim swallowed and turned to go back inside the warmth of the Hall, glancing around him as he did so. He could see nothing.  
  
'He was five metres from the door when it happened. Adalgrim was knocked over from behind by something large, wet, and furry, which snarled and grunted as he sought for a grip on his winter clothes. Adalgrim screamed -'"  
  
Hamfast, his eyes wide, obligingly did the sound effect for the benefit of his family, and screamed loudly. Jasmine winced, but smiled as she did so.  
  
"'- and called for help. He fought with the thing on top of him, thrashing his legs and arms. Soon, alerted by his cries, several Brandybucks came out of the Hall armed with sticks and clubs, and together they fought the animal off and hurried Adalgrim back inside to see to his wounds. He had been bitten in several places, and as the Brandybucks bandaged the injuries they discussed what could have attacked Adalgrim. The victim himself maintained that the creature was a large wolf.  
  
'"Probably a werewolf," he whispered, eyes wide. "Come to haunt the Shire."  
  
'"Werewolves don't exist," his aunt Mirabella said firmly. "Do be sensible, Addy."  
  
'"All right, then, it was a wolf," Adalgrim said. "A big one. White. Wasn't it?" he asked his rescuers. They nodded.  
  
'"Aye," Orgulas Brandybuck, his aunt's brother-in-law, agreed. "A gurt big'un, too. And I'd lay a bet that it isn't alone. Where there's one there'll be another."  
  
'"They must have come over the river. The Brandywine must have frozen," said Gorbadoc, the Master of Brandy Hall. "What does everyone suggest? Raising the Shire?"  
  
'"The Tooks will want to help," asserted Adalgrim. "We have enough weapons stashed away in the Smials for all of us and half of you too. Blow the Horn- Call, uncle. Alert everyone. We can fight them off. And we should go and break the ice on the river, make sure that no more can come across."  
  
'"I agree with that," said Mirabella, gathering up the things she had used to tend to Adalgrim. "We want no more children being hurt. Give the call, dear. Raise the Shire."'"  
  
Samwise turned another page, glancing around at his children. Daffodil had stopped pretending to wind wool and was listening with her whole attention. Even Jasmine was putting more than half her mind to the story. Samwise looked back at the book and continued.  
  
"'So Gorbadoc Brandybuck went to his study and carefully, reverently, lifted down the horn from the wall where it had hung from time out of mind, waiting for the Brandybuck's need. Then he gathered together a group of stout hobbits, armed with sticks and bows, and went out into the cold.  
  
'The hobbits had wrapped up warmly but still their noses tingled with the chill, and their feet, wrapped up against custom, felt strangely numb. Gorbadoc climbed the hill above Brandy Hall, raised the horn to his lips, and blew.  
  
Awake! Awake! Fear, Fire Foes! Awake! Fire, Foes! Awake!  
  
'The Horn-Call of Buckland rang out through the still, frosty air. It carried for miles in the silence of the snows, and hobbits in their warm holes sat up, opened windows and doors, dressed warmly and clutching home- made weapons, set out for Brandy Hall. All evening they came, in twos and threes at first, and later in larger groups. Mirabella gave them mulled wine and cake and they waited, dozing fitfully in corners all over the Hall. By six in the morning it seemed that nobody else would arrive. Most of Buckland had come, and several hobbits from the area around, and a few others. Gorbadoc gathered them all together in the Great Hall and began to explain, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
'Gorbadoc sent Adalgrim to answer it, and five minutes later he came back, proudly leading a large group of twenty or so Tooks headed by the Thain himself, old Isengrim. Isengrim was accompanied by several of his brothers, nephews and a few nieces. The Tooks settled themselves down at the side of the Hall. Gorbadoc began to speak. He explained the situation, and Adalgrim, not without a certain degree of pride, displayed his wounds for the assembly to see. The Tooks bristled with anger. Gorbadoc divided the hobbits into groups of ten, giving them each a patch of land to patrol, and the army set out.  
  
'They were out all day. Many people reported sightings of the wolves, and two were shot and killed and transported triumphantly back to Brandy Hall. But of the large pack that was inevitably out there, not a sign was seen. The ice on the river was broken to prevent any more animals crossing. Hobbits left at home were told to barricade their doors.  
  
'The second day of hunting brought success. Gorbadoc's troupe of Brandybucks and Tooks, moving silently in hobbit-fashion through the snow, suddenly came across a large group of wolves, perhaps twenty, lying sated on the ground. Beside them lay the carcass of a fat pony which they had stolen from some stable or other. The snow was stained pink with its blood.'"  
  
Marigold made a face.  
  
"That's disgusting," she said, as she always did. Hamfast stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Lovely and red!" he said. She turned away from him.  
  
"Carry on, Dad."  
  
"'The Tooks and Brandybucks drew their weapons. They formed a circle around the pack of wolves, noiselessly moving down-wind, and then, on Gorbadoc's order, they attacked.  
  
'The battle was fast and furious. Adalgrim, trying to redeem his efforts from the previous night, dealt his blows hard and accurately and he felled three wolves quite quickly with stout hits at the head. Around him the other hobbits were doing as well, the wolves having only their teeth and their size to fend off their enemies. The hobbits, now that they were not surprised, had sticks and staves, knives and feet, and they used them well. Despite this, three Brandybucks and two Tooks fell under the wolves' attack and when at last the battle ended, over fifteen corpses lay upon the snow. The other wolves had fled and were later to die in the freezing water of the Brandywine. The hobbits triumphantly cut off some skins and two heads, one for Brandy Hall and one for the Smials, and sorrowfully carried their fallen comrades home to the Hall for burial.  
  
'On arrival at Brandy Hall, Mirabella Brandybuck was awaiting them with mulled wine and bandages, and a crowd of young hobbits and wives cheered as they tramped in. Mirabella ordered their clothes to be taken away and washed instantly, and the hobbits sat down in the great hall to tell their story to the stay-at-homes, the fire warming their frozen toes.  
  
'The dead hobbits were buried the next day with pomp and honour. The wolves' heads were stuffed and hung upon the walls. All the hobbits who had fought the battles got fur hats and trimmings for their coats. And the story of the Fell Winter and the fight with the white wolf pack has continued to be passed down in hobbit history, until this day.'"  
  
Samwise shut the book.  
  
"Not too scared? Good. Now, I promised you a story and you got one. You promised me you'd all go to bed. Scarper!"  
  
Hamfast jumped up.  
  
"Race you, Mari!"  
  
She squealed, and ran after him along the hallway. Jasmine picked up little Rolo and followed her children. Daffodil lingered in the warm sitting room.  
  
"Did that really happen, Dad?"  
  
"Yes, my love, it did. Come on, I meant bed for you as well. I'll let you choose the next story."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Now, bed!"  
  
Daffodil bent over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Night, Dad."  
  
"Night, Daffodil."  
  
Samwise watched her go, and then stood up to put the book away. He touched its red cover gently, as if to bid the great heirloom goodnight also, and then went away to find his family. Outside the closed curtains, the snow kept on falling. It was to be a beautiful winter. 


	3. The King's Visit

Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
THE KING'S VISIT  
  
[Author's note: In book 9 of the 'History of Middle Earth' series, 'Sauron Defeated', edited by Christopher Tolkien, there are the first drafts of a projected epilogue to 'The Lord of the Rings'. In this Sam Gamgee reads out a letter from King Elessar giving news of his impending visit to the Shire. This is the story of that visit.]  
  
It was summer in the Shire. Long hot days were followed by balmy evenings. The green grass and colourful blooms of the countryside were mirrored in the perfection of the gardens, and in no garden were the flowers more beautiful than the large, sloping expanse behind the comfortable hole inhabited by Samwise Fairbairn and his family.  
  
The Fairbairns were sitting in their garden after supper, the remains spread on a rug around them. Daffodil was making daisy chains for her younger sisters, and Hamfast was gleefully breaking them as fast as she could attach the delicate flowers together.  
  
Presently Sam rolled over and sat up, lifting on to his knees the giant red book which formed all the best story-telling evenings at Fairbairn Towers.  
  
"I thought we'd have a summery one today," he said. "Elessar's visit to the Shire."  
  
Marigold clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
"Ooh, ooh!" she exclaimed. "My favourite!"  
  
Sam smiled indulgently at his daughter, and opened the book.  
  
"'It was 1436,'" he began. "'In the garden at Bag End the mallorn tree was blooming. Inside, the hole was a hive of activity. The Gamgees were going to see the King.  
  
'Elanor, dressed in a pretty new dress, was having her hair carefully brushed by her mother, and in a cradle nearby the baby, Primrose, was sleeping soundly surrounded by new lace-edged blankets. Sam Gamgee was running around the house making sure that they had all the things they needed. In the hall his grey elven-cloak was hung up, waiting to be put on.  
  
'There came a sudden loud and cheerful knock at the green door, and Frodo- lad ran to answer it.  
  
'"Are the Gamgees ready?" asked Peregrin Took, bowing at Frodo. His small son Faramir ran into the hallway, jumping up and down in excitement. Frodo held open the door.  
  
'"Nearly, Mr Took," he replied. "Dad!"  
  
'Sam hurried into the hallway.  
  
'"Mr Pippin!" he exclaimed, giving the newcomer a hug. "Rose! Rosie, it's time to leave."  
  
'Into the hall the Gamgees came running - Elanor, and little Rose, Merry and Pippin, Goldilocks, Hamfast toddling after his sisters and brothers, and finally Mistress Rose carrying Daisy and Primrose.  
  
'"We're off to see the King!" shouted Merry.  
  
'With much bustling around, the Gamgees and their luggage were piled into the decorated cart parked outside Bag End. Pippin Took climbed on to the driver's seat next to his best friend Meriadoc Brandybuck, and off they went.  
  
'Like Sam, Merry and Pippin were dressed in their grey elven-cloaks, covering smart liveries; Merry's green and white, representing the kingdom of Rohan, and Pippin's sable and silver, for Gondor. As the cart bounced along the East Road, the older hobbits told tales of their travels for the children, and sang songs in loud and clear voices. Along the route other hobbits appeared at their doors and waved and cheered on the cart and the hobbits in their finery, and the Gamgee children and little Faramir Took waved back.  
  
'As they drew nearer to the Brandywine Bridge, where the King and Queen would arrive, the excitement grew. Rose passed around the hairbrush and made sure all her children were smart. Elanor made certain of the number of courtesies she would have to make, but did not dare to stand up in the cart and practise, for fear of soiling her new dress. Sam seemed to grow quieter as their destination got close.  
  
'Shortly after three in the afternoon, Merry Brandybuck stopped the cart on the far side of the bridge, and set the ponies to grazing. Already some outriders and servants of the King had arrived, and tents were set up on the green grass, decorated with flowers and the black standard of Gondor, showing the White Tree surmounted by a crown and surrounded by seven stars. Under a canopy two thrones were set, made of some simple grey wood, but high and carved with many beautiful symbols. The children silenced at the sight of the splendour, and sat quietly on the rug Merry laid out for them.  
  
'Pippin Took went off to talk to one of the tall Men who were guarding the tents, and presently waved Merry and Sam over.  
  
'"Remember Bergil?" he said. "Ran errands in the Houses of Healing when we were in Minas Tirith?"  
  
'"A long time since, Master Peregrin," the Man said gravely, stooping to greet Merry and Sam. "Yet I declare you have not changed in the slightest."  
  
'"How's your father?" Pippin asked.  
  
'"Well, I thank you. He sends his regards." Bergil smiled fondly. "By rights I should be in the guard of Ithilien under his command, but by the grace of the Lord Elessar I am here so I could see old friends."  
  
'"Good old Strider," Merry said. "Always looking out for others."  
  
'At that moment there came the sound of many trumpets calling, and the trumpets of the camp answered.  
  
'"There comes the royal party," Bergil said.  
  
'The company that the hobbits could see coming up the East Road was large and great. First came more Guards in black, riding upon many horses, and some carrying the standard of the King. Behind them rode a party of maidens in white and silver. Next rode the King and Queen on tall grey steeds, both clad in white. Upon the Queen's head was a circlet of silver, and on the King's a great green stone reflected the light. As they watched, the King raised his hand in greeting, and spurred his horse on past the foreguard, bringing it skilfully to a halt in front of the three hobbits waiting for him. He threw the reins to a Guard and swung down off the horse.  
  
'"Dear friends!" he said, and bent to kiss each one in turn on both cheeks.  
  
'Sam, feeling his family's gaze on him, blushed red.  
  
'"Welcome to the Shire, your Majesty," he said.  
  
'The King laughed, and gave Sam's shoulder a pat.  
  
'"None of that, Sam. We're all friends here. Call me Strider, as in the old days."  
  
'Sam blushed harder, and Pippin took over.  
  
'"They've put up your thrones over here," he said, leading the way. "How's everyone in Minas Tirith?"  
  
'"Well, I am glad to say," the King answered, sitting down on his throne with a sigh and stretching his legs out. "Legolas and Gimli are hard at work rebuilding and planting still. You must ride out and visit."  
  
'He looked up, beyond the hobbits, and quickly stood, holding out his hand.  
  
'"My Lady," he said, "welcome to the Shire."  
  
'They turned, and as one bowed to the Queen Arwen as she came across the grass with diamonds sparkling in her black tresses. The King smiled as their eyes met, and he took her hand and settled her into her seat before sitting again beside her.'"  
  
"Was the Lady Arwen truly beautiful?" broke in Daffodil.  
  
"I heard tell she was the most beautiful Elven-lady ever, after Lúthien Tinúviel," her father said, one finger on the page. "And Elves are the most beautiful of all people."  
  
"Then I want to be an Elf!" cried Marigold.  
  
"You're beautiful to me, Mari," said Sam. "Can I carry on? No more questions?" He smiled generally at his family and started to read again.  
  
"'Sam felt a tugging at his sleeve.  
  
'"Dad," came a small voice. "Dad, can we do our bows and courtesies yet?"  
  
'Sam looked down at Elanor, who stood twisting her skirt in her fingers. He patted her head.  
  
'"All right, Ellie," he said. "Come on."  
  
'He took her hand and brought her before the King and Queen.  
  
'"Mr Strider, sir," he said. "My eldest daughter, Elanor."  
  
'Elanor carefully curtsied, and then turned towards the Queen and curtsied again. Arwen laughed in delight, her voice like music.  
  
'"My dear Master Samwise," she said. "Your daughter is beautiful."  
  
'"Golden hair like her nameflower," Elessar added, smiling at Sam who beamed in pride.  
  
'"That was Mr Frodo's idea, sir," Sam explained. "I wanted a flower name, see, like her mother, and something that would remind me of our travels as well, and he remembered the flower in Lórien. And she's as beautiful as her name."  
  
'"The sun flower," the Queen said, looking towards her King. "A perfect name." She bent to Elanor. "Would you like to become one of my handmaidens, my sweet, and help me whilst I am here?"  
  
'Elanor's eyes opened wide, and she nearly fell over in her haste to do another courtesy.  
  
'"Why - that is - well, yes, your Majesty - my Lady . oh!"  
  
'Arwen smiled and held out her hand.  
  
'"Then sit by me here whilst your father introduces the rest of his family to us."'  
  
Sam Fairbairn turned the crisp page, smiling at his own family who sat entranced. He blew a greenfly off the page and carried on.  
  
"'Samwise brought Rose and the children across and one by one they all made their courtesies or bows to the King and Queen, and Elessar and Arwen said kind words to each. Sam glowed with joy in his family, and beside him Meriadoc and Peregrin grinned at each other, enjoying their friend's pleasure.  
  
'When all had been introduced, servants brought out trestle tables and laid them with food and drink, and the King and his guests sat and ate until even the hobbits were full. Then the children went off to play, and Elessar, Sam, Merry and Pippin lit pipes and began to reminisce about the War of the Ring. Arwen took Rose aside and showed her the gifts of jewels and rich fabrics the royal party had brought, and then they fell into discussion about various small things.  
  
'Towards dusk more food was brought out, and they ate by the light of lanterns lit by the servants and guards. By now a group of hobbits had gathered to stare at the splendour, and the King moved about to speak to them. As the sun finally set he held up his hand for silence.  
  
'"I have come here today," he said, in a voice that carried and stopped even the smallest children from talking, "to make good the promise I made after I was crowned. From now until my line fades, the lands west of the Baranduin and fifty miles south and north of the Great East Road shall be the habitation of the Halflings, and no man shall without my leave enter within the boundaries. The land shall be governed by the Mayor of the Shire, the Thain in Tuckborough, and the Master of Buckland, and this land shall thus be secure and safe from trouble. As in times before the Rangers will guard the boundaries in my name. This I swear, on this day June the 15th, 3036, in the Fourth Age of Arda."  
  
'Elessar gestured to one of his servants, who hurried up with a small box.  
  
'"In recognition of his services to Middle-earth both now and in the past," the King continued, "I give now the Star of the Dunédain to Master Samwise Gamgee."  
  
'Rose gave Sam a little push, and blushing furiously he came forward to Elessar, who bent and kissed his old friend on both cheeks and pinned a small, perfect silver star to his cloak.  
  
'"Now, Sam," the King said softly, "I believe the people of the Shire are waiting?"  
  
'Sam nodded.  
  
'"You're quite right, Mr Strider, sir," he replied, and turned to the hobbits. "As Mayor of the Shire, I hear the words of the King and promise to serve him as long as my office stands."  
  
'"Hear, hear!" shouted Merry and Pippin loudly. "Three cheers for the King!" They led the assembled crowd in a rousing shout. "And three cheers for the Lady Arwen!" added Pippin, to which the crowd responded even louder. Arwen curtsied with a smile. Someone in the group got out a set of pipes and started to play, and soon everyone was dancing.  
  
'They slept that night under the stars and woke late to a hearty breakfast, and after they had eaten the King and Queen said farewell to their friends and mounted their horses to continue on their tour of the Northern Lands. The hobbits climbed into the cart, their clothes slightly stained, the children subdued after the splendour and riches, and rode home.'"  
  
Samwise closed the big red book with a sigh.  
  
"And that, children, was the King's visit to the Shire. And he kept his promise, for you know none of the Big People have ever been inside the borders since that day."  
  
Daffodil sighed happily.  
  
"I love that story. I wish the King would come here now so we could see him."  
  
"It's a long way from Minas Tirith," her father said, patting his daughter's hand. "And the King isn't Elessar anymore."  
  
"I know that," Daffodil said. "But all the same . imagine the jewels and things!" Her eyes sparkled.  
  
Hamfast picked up a handful of grass and threw it at his sisters.  
  
"Anyone for a game of ball?" He jumped up and soon, squealing, the other children joined him. Sam moved to sit next to Jasmine, putting an arm around her shoulders, and together they watched their children play in the bright sunshine, the Red Book by their side. 


End file.
